Lasers sources are useful in many applications. For example, laser sources that generate light in the mid infrared (“MIR”) range are useful for absorption spectroscopy applications since many gases of interest have their fundamental vibrational modes in the MIR range, and thus present strong, unique absorption signatures within the MIR range. Unfortunately, many existing laser sources are not capable of quickly and accurately generating light over a broad spectral range.